Please Don't Forget About Me
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto were friends since they were kids, which led to love. But when Sasuke's insecurities lead to a fight that led to Naruto with memory loss erasing the past 4 months of them being together. What can Sasuke do to make their new friendship work? Will Sasuke let his insecurities rule his judgement being with Naruto or will he be with him again? We shall see.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **This is one of my newer stories. I got this idea from a manga I was reading but the guy in the manga actually forgot the guy he was with completely. So there are some differences.**_

* * *

 _The energy of the mind is the essence of life. -_ _Aristotle_

 _Forgetfulness is a form of freedom - Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" A twenty-four year old man yelled at his lover.

"FINE!" The other twenty-four year old man screamed going back down the stairs until the other man said something else.

"WE CAN JUST FORGET ANY OF THIS EVER HAPPENED TO US!" The dark-haired man screamed turning around so quickly that the other man started to fall down the steps they were currently fighting on. "NARUTO!" The dark-haired man screamed as he reached out his hand to grab the blondes to stop the fall but it was already too late.

"Naruto? NARUTO!" The dark-haired man screamed noticing the blood.

He called an ambulance immediately.

"Sasuke, what happened?" A pink-haired beauty walked up to the dark-haired man in the waiting room.

"Sakura, Naruto was in an accident outside my apartment. They said he should be fine and we can see him in a few minutes that he just woke up a little disoriented." Sasuke said.

"Were you guys fighting again? And seriously on the stairs? One of you could have died." Sakura said in a gentle tone but stern tone.

"I agree but for some reason we couldn't stop are tempers from flaring at each other." Sasuke said.

The doctor walked into the waiting room where Sasuke and Sakura were at and walked straight to them.

"Hello, are you here for Naruto Uzumaki?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Sakura said because Sasuke wasn't in the right state of mind to talk.

"Follow me, he might not be fully coherent when you go in there." The doctor said.

"When is he ever coherent?" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto have been best friends since they were in middle school, well Sasuke and Naruto knew each other since elementary school. They always fought but it got to the point of the tipping glass when they began dating. Sasuke knew Naruto wanted a family seeing as Naruto's parents died when he was in middle school and he got left with his perverted grandpa. Sasuke's family aside from his brother disowned him the minute he hit high school and they found out he was gay. Neither really knew what a real family was like and that's what scared Sasuke and pushed him away from Naruto.

They walked into hospital room with Naruto in it and Naruto was currently eating ramen.

"Naruto?" Sakura said approaching him first.

Sasuke was nervous, hell he was more scared then nervous. He didn't know whether what happened earlier would impact his relationship with Naruto and he was scared as hell. He thought they would get into a physical fight for it.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Did you by chance tell Iruka? You know he worries about me too much like a mother." Naruto said not noticing Sasuke at first because he was hiding behind Sakura.

"Sasuke told Iruka," Sakura said gently sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Sasuke, I thought you were supposed to be at work." Naruto said confused.

The thing is that Naruto and him started going out only three months after admitting their feelings for one another but Sasuke had feelings for Naruto since middle school. Sasuke remembered when Naruto confessed he said that he started to notice that he liked him in more than a friend way when he noticed how hard Sasuke worked and that he didn't care.

"I don't have nothing to do at work." Sasuke barely voiced, it was like a whisper.

It was a good thing Naruto has good ears. Shit Sakura barely heard Sasuke when he spoke.

"What do you mean? Your deadline for your first book is coming up, isn't it?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, that was four months ago." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke was in a state of shock, he couldn't believe Naruto actually forgot all the time they spent together as a couple.

'But isn't this what you wanted?' Sasuke heard a thought in his head say.

"What do you mean four months ago?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Sakura, let's go consult the doctor." Sasuke said dragging her out the room.

When they got out the room Sasuke looked at her with pained eyes and nearly started crying.

"Sasuke? What happened?" Sakura asked walking up to him.

"I told him before he fell that he should just forget the whole thing between us and he has." Sasuke said tearing up.

"Sasuke..." Sakura consoled Sasuke gently giving him a hug.

When they were done talking they went to find the doctor to see what was going on with Naruto.

"So, he could have temporary or long term memory loss from the contusion on his head. But that is what I conducted by what the two of you told me. But at least he remembers the basics, correct?" The doctor asked.

"We don't know, honestly the moment we realized that he didn't remember something very important that happened two months ago we knew something was wrong." Sakura answered.

"Oh you must be talking about him being engaged or married. I saw the ring on his finger." The doctor concluded.

"Sakura, I have to go. It would be nice if you could figure out what else he remembers without me." Sasuke said standing up to leave the room.

"But Sasuke..." Sakura started but then saw the pain on his face so she just nodded her head agreeing to his request.

Sasuke walked away from the doctor's room where he was talking to Sakura and found himself back to Naruto's room. He looked in an noticed Naruto was sleeping once again.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him.

There was no response so Sasuke walked up to Naruto's sleeping form and silently cried giving Naruto a kiss and taking off the ring Naruto gave him.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said gently leaving the room.

Naruto heard his name from his light slumber.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out looking around but no one was around.

At that moment he felt like something was missing from his hand and he had no idea what it was. It just felt empty like something was taken away from him. He would have asked but he didn't have anyone around him at the time. It shocked him because Sasuke was always with him even when they were younger he had him around over the littlest things.

"Naruto? What are you looking for?" Sakura asked as she came in the room seeing Naruto's dazed look on his face.

"Sasuke, why isn't he here? I know it's troublesome to be around me when I don't remember things but he used to always be here for the little things and helped me get through it." Naruto voiced still looking around.

"Yeah, you know he's busy." Sakura said knowing Naruto could tell she was lying but wasn't going to voice it.

"Okay," Naruto said defeated and curious to why his best friend wasn't here with him.

When Naruto got out of the hospital he realized he didn't see Sasuke once being in there and he asked Sakura every day, the excuse was always different. On the day Naruto was released he thought Sasuke would be there, but he wasn't. When Naruto found out that he forgot the last four months of his life he started to understand why he wasn't around. It must have been something serious to keep Sasuke and him apart.

"NARUTO!" Kiba screamed as he waited outside the hospital with his car and Hinata.

"Hey you guys, not that I am not happy to see you. But where's Sasuke or Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura asked us to pick you up and as for Sasuke you know we barely talk to him." Kiba said looking nervous.

"Okay," Naruto said once again defeated.

'If only I could remember what I forgot.' Naruto thought looking down.

(With Sasuke)

"Sasuke, you know you have to see him. He has been asking for you every day and talked about you all the time." Sakura said sitting in Sasuke's messy apartment at the moment since he was writing at the time.

"I don't know what to say to him. The last time I saw him he didn't remember what happened between us. I can't... just give me time. I... just can't right now." Sasuke said wiping his eyes.

"I know you need time but Naruto got out today and he will come around you. Make some time to be around him." Sakura said gently.

"I can't," Sasuke whispered his necklace with Naruto's ring on it.

"You took his ring." Sakura said seeing the ring.

"I thought I should since he doesn't remember anything." Sasuke said in a cold detached voice.

"You can't just let it go." Sakura said.

"Can you just go for the day, Sakura? I can't deal with this and my deadline. Just tell him I will talk to him after my deadline." Sasuke said roughly.

"FINE!" Sakura said irritated.

She knew why Sasuke pulled away and didn't like it at all seeing as they were perfect with each other. Naruto would do anything for Sasuke and the same went vice versa but the person standing in their way happened to be the person in the relationship itself.

"Sorry Sakura," Sasuke whispered when he heard her leave.

An hour passed as he continued to do his writing and study for more information. His mind was flooded with things about Naruto and not once did he think that he should just tell Naruto the truth about the situation. He could deal with the pain himself, Sasuke concluded. Then there was a knock on his door, irritated he stood up and walked to the door thinking it was Sakura again.

"GOD DAMN IT SAKU-" Sasuke was cut off by seeing Naruto in front of his door. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned as a pencil dangled from his ear and his headband pushed back his hair.

"Nice look Sasuke, but can I come in?" Naruto said holding take-out and beer for them showing Sasuke the bags.

Sasuke didn't say anything just let him in. As much as Sasuke didn't want to let Naruto in his body moved on its own.

"Sasuke this is filthy. Did you lose your morals when you stopped talking to your family?" Naruto said as he stopped in the living room entrance.

"Shut up Naruto. It gets like this when I don't have time and I have to write. But otherwise my apartment is cleaner than yours." Sasuke said taking the pencil out his ear and started his writing again.

Naruto tried to make himself comfortable but couldn't with the mess so he started picking up making a spot for them on the table and a spot for himself on the floor. It was silent for the first ten minutes and that was something Sasuke was grateful for but it was not enough time for him.

"Why didn't you come back to the hospital while I was there?" Naruto asked him the one question that he didn't want to answer.

"I didn't have time." Sasuke lied.

"Sasuke, we have known each other since we were kids, I know when you're lying." Naruto said not looking at the other man.

"It was hard seeing you in there." Sasuke said giving him half of the truth.

"I have been in the hospital a lot of times and you were always there. What is the difference now?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, so if you're going to keep asking me questions about it I want you to leave." Sasuke said shocking Naruto.

"Fine, I will let it go. I don't want to leave." Naruto said drinking a beer.

"Should you really be drinking right now?" Sasuke asked.

"I should be fine. They didn't give me any medicine. They said I was sturdy." Naruto said laying his head on the table knocking more things over including a ring.

'A wedding ring? Why does Sasuke have this?' Naruto thought.

For once Naruto didn't voice his questions he just watched his friend until he passed out on the table.

"Naruto, what did you bring to eat?" Sasuke asked turning his head to look at his friend.

Sasuke wasn't really shocked that Naruto fell asleep that's what he used to do when they spent time together and he had a deadline. He smiled at the familiar sight but then was sad about it because he knew that it would never be fixed. He covered Naruto with a blanket.

"Stupid Naruto," Sasuke grumbled.

"You're stupid," Naruto grumbled in his sleep pulling at Sasuke's arm.

"NARUTO! Let me go," Sasuke said struggling to get out of Naruto's tight grip.

"Just lay with me," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear making him calm down immediately.

Sasuke stayed awake laying with Naruto, he could feel the warmth emanating from his skin and could feel the light breathing on his neck.

"Could you just let me go?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"No," Naruto said still in his sleep.

"Giving me an answer no matter what, huh?" Sasuke questioned with a light chuckle but snuggled more into Naruto.

Naruto was in a daze when he woke up but he knew it was morning from seeing the light of day. He felt warm noticing the quilt but also felt a body against him. He noticed it was Sasuke but he didn't seem to mind.

"Sasuke," Naruto called to him trying to wake him knowing Sasuke was like the living dead.

"What the hell do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned groggily.

"Can I have my arm back?" Naruto asked while chuckling.

It was quite amusing to see his best friend cuddling up to his arm but he needed it back seeing as he had to leave to go to work early today. Sasuke rolled off his arm and Naruto pulled away only to get up. He cleared off Sasuke's bed and picked him up to let him sleep more comfortably only to see another ring on his neck the same as the one he found yesterday.

'Was Sasuke getting married? To who?' Naruto questioned there was a minor feeling of something he didn't understand and he didn't like it.

"I will see you later Sasuke." Naruto said and walked out the door locking the door knob on the way out.

Sasuke heard the door shut and broke down. He couldn't believe he laid with Naruto all night and they weren't even together anymore. He wanted and ached for Naruto and he knew exactly what he had to do and knew no one was going to like it, but it was for his own sanity. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Sasuke? What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke started sniffling and breaking down with sobs he couldn't control.

"Sasuke? What happened? Did something happen to Naruto and you again? What's going on talk to me?" Sakura questioned completely freaked out.

The last time Sasuke called her crying like this Naruto had that accident.

"I... can't do... this anymore. I can't see him anymore. Please... for my sake keep him away from me." Sasuke said between broken sobs he couldn't control.

"But Sasuke..." Sakura started but the sobs she couldn't ignore. "Okay Sasuke, I will keep him away from you. I will ask everyone for help too. Don't open your door for anyone. I will text you when I want to come around." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura," Sasuke said then hung up on her and started crying terribly.

By the end of the night Sasuke didn't have any of his lights on and ignored the knocking on his door. He knew it was Naruto and he knew that if he made any noise Naruto would hear him. So he choose to stay on his bed and read with a mini light on. The knocking stopped and Sasuke thought it would be safe to use the bathroom and check if Naruto already left. When he opened his door Naruto was sleeping against the wall like he was just waiting. Sasuke pulled out his keys like he was just coming inside his house and woke Naruto up. He only did because he didn't want Naruto to get sick seeing as it was a chilly night.

"Where were you all night?" Naruto asked.

Naruto didn't understand why but he couldn't sleep at his apartment and he couldn't really sleep in the hospital but once he got already Sasuke he could fall asleep instantly.

"I was away, doing my own business. Why are you sleeping out here?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I couldn't sleep at home or when I was at the hospital. It feels like I'm missing something and the only time I am okay is being around you." Naruto said following Sasuke into his apartment.

Sasuke stopped immediately hearing those words, he couldn't believe what he just heard from Naruto. Naruto ran right into him because he was yawning he didn't notice Sasuke stopped so abruptly.

"Sasuke, what the hell did you stop so suddenly for?" Naruto said moving to see Sasuke's face to see Sasuke was crying. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked freaked out.

"You need to go." Sasuke said pushing Naruto away from him and toward the door.

"Sasuke... what did I do?" Naruto questioned as he let Sasuke push him out.

"You just need to go... please Naruto leave me alone for a while. I need my space," Sasuke said his tears coming full force.

Naruto was so sad from seeing his best friend cry. He knew it was his fault he just didn't know what he did but he knew he forgot about what happened. Sasuke wasn't pushing him away but he kept crying his shoulders shaking from the sobs.

"Okay, Sasuke just calm down. Please I don't want you to be like this. Just call me when you want to talk to me." Naruto said but he abruptly hugged Sasuke not wanting to let go.

But when Naruto did let go, he noticed Sasuke didn't want him to leave but whatever made him break down was keeping him from staying with his best friend. He loved his friend and didn't want to be the source of his pain. Now he really wished his memory would come back.

"Just call me when I can come around again." Naruto said going to the door. "Later Sasuke," Naruto said completely leaving the door even locking the knob.

Sasuke let out a choked out sob and fell to his knees wishing he never got into a relationship with his best friend, wishing the argument never happened, wished a lot of things that never would happen. He didn't know Naruto was outside his door with his forehead against the door not realizing himself having tears in his eyes.

"Bye Sasu," Naruto said gently and walked away from the apartment looking at the wedding ring he found last night.

* * *

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **I know I said I wasn't going to post chapters that are shorter than 4000 words but this chapter had to end here so it came to 3000 words or more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _I am going to try and post everyday seeing as I have a lot of chapters ready to be posted but I don't know how much I will be able to write seeing as I have started school again and the classes I am taking have a lot to do with taking my time away from what I enjoy. I am still planning on finishing ALL my stories. I really don't like leaving things undone. I go through a lot of stories as a reader and hate the thought of not finishing my stories and disappointing the people that read them._**

 ** _AALIYAH DANA: They weren't married they were engaged to get married but Sasuke's insecurities got to him making him doubt if he was right for Naruto. Which of course we know is stupid._**

 ** _inuyasha16451: Seriously love that you review every time you read my stories. Thank you it is really appreciated._**

 ** _Chidori95: Naruto will eventually remember and he will also have frequent flashbacks that won't make sense to him but he will eventually remember. I have to agree with you on the selfish part but I also think he is being selfless because he knows how much Naruto wants a family from losing his own at a young age so he doesn't want to stand in his way. But things will get better I promise._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter_**

* * *

 _The monsters of the mind are far worse than those that actually exist._ _Fear_ _, doubt, and hate have hamstrung more people than beasts ever have. -_ _Christopher Paolini_

* * *

"Sasuke, it has been a week since you have seen Naruto. Do you have any idea what is going on with him?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he diligently ignored her in turn for his writing that he seemed to not be able to do at the moment.

"Sasuke, are you even listening to me?" Sakura questioned shutting his laptop on him.

"What, Sakura?!" Sasuke asked absolutely irritated and wishing he didn't let her in.

"Sasuke, I know you're sad and frustrated but something is wrong with Naruto too. He hasn't gone to his apartment in days and he has been working overtime. And not only that but he has huge bags under his eyes. When I asked him has he been sleeping he told me that he can't sleep." Sakura said making Sasuke flinch at the memory of what Naruto told him.

"What does that have to do with me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked shocking Sakura that he seemed like he didn't care, though he did actually very much so that he felt like finding Naruto himself and making him sleep.

"Do you even care?" Sakura asked irritated glaring at him.

"Of course I care Sakura, I… just can't see him right now. I need my space now let me have it. He will eventually fall out from exhaustion." Sasuke said opening up his laptop again in another attempt to finish his work.

"You need to get your shit together and just tell him you had a relationship but you broke it off." Sakura said shocking Sasuke making him turn to look at her.

"I am not going to tell him about that. Now drop it and don't say anything. He wanted to forget now let him just not remember." Sasuke said glaring at her.

"You're stupid you know that, right? I hope you know that you irritate me to my soul, but I won't say anything anyway the doctor said it will be better if we don't feed him information and let him remember on his own." Sakura said heading to the door. "Bye Sasuke," Sakura said as she locked his knob and walked out.

Once she was out Sasuke laid down on the floor and was in a deep thought.

"It really has been a week since he's been here. I thought he would come back sooner. I guess he really is giving me my space." Sasuke said to himself out loud.

A couple hours went by after Sakura left but he still had Naruto on his mind. It pained him to say it out loud but he was extremely shocked that Naruto hasn't been back around. In all honesty he didn't know Naruto was serious about not being able to sleep and that pained him to know his love couldn't sleep and that he was the cause of it. But no matter what he could think of, he knew he couldn't solve the problem seeing as he has a problem with it himself.

That's when his phone decided to ring. He didn't recognize the number but he answered it anyway seeing as his editor changed numbers often.

"Hello," Sasuke answered.

"Hi, is this Sasuke?" a female asked.

"Yes, who is this and how did you get my number?" Sasuke answered and questioned her.

"Well this blonde dipshit left his phone on the table after he got slammed drunk and started talking about someone named Sasuke so I decided to call your number and see if you can get him out of the bar seeing as we're about to close." the female said.

"Sure, what is the address and what bar?" Sasuke asked irritated not at the girl but with Naruto. It's funny he didn't even need to ask who it was he was picking up.

Once he got all the information he headed out to pick up Naruto. He didn't get why he didn't just call Sakura but something told him that Naruto would only come for him anyway and that he would fight anyone else that did come and get him. Naruto was a pretty violent drunk.

When he got to the bar the bartender was pointing at the drunk blonde.

"I am glad you got here when you did because my boss was telling me to put him outside and to never let him in the bar again." the female bartender said.

'What is wrong with this idiot?' Sasuke thought.

"He was crying earlier and when I asked him what about he said he didn't remember. I thought it was really sad." the female bartender said.

"Thanks for looking out for him." Sasuke said and started to drag Naruto out the bar.

"He cares a great deal about you, you know? Just telling you I'm not trying to be in your business or anything but he was mainly crying about you." the female bartender said. "Have a good night Sasuke." that was all he heard from her before she went inside.

"Damn you Naruto," Sasuke said dragging Naruto down the street.

They were lucky the bar was relatively close to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke was just going to drop him off there and take off and head back home.

"Stop dragging your feet. Damn it Naruto, if you weren't drunk I would whoop your ass." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry." Naruto said talking in his sleep. "What did I do wrong?" Naruto mumbled.

"Nothing idiot, just be quiet." Sasuke said not sure what he should do with a sleep talking Naruto now.

"I miss you." Naruto said so gently Sasuke barely caught it and it caught him by surprise so much that he almost dropped Naruto.

When Sasuke finally dragged Naruto into his apartment he took off his pants knowing how much pain Naruto gets when his legs are confined while he sleeps. So he took off his pants and left Naruto in his boxers. He looked around the apartment for a short while and noticed nothing seemed to be moved since the last time he was here and it honestly didn't seem like Naruto was here at all if anything.

"Naruto, what have you been doing?" Sasuke mused out loud.

"Sasuke… is that really you? Or am I dreaming of you again?" Naruto asked eyes blurry full of sleep but still rising from his bed.

"Your dreaming," Sasuke said scared he didn't want Naruto to pull him in again.

Naruto ignored Sasuke and pulled him to him confining him in his strong arms and body.

"Naruto let me go." Sasuke grunted trying to get out of the hold.

'Damn Naruto and his body.' Sasuke thought.

"Why are you avoiding me so much? I miss you," Naruto whispered in his ear.

"I'm not avoiding you." Sasuke said slowly but stopped moving completely.

Sasuke realized he was going about this all the wrong way. That was until he felt water on his shirt.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called pulling Naruto off himself.

They locked eyes, Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto crying. There were only a few times in their whole life where Sasuke seen Naruto cry.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked trying to push Naruto off him.

"Why? Why can't I remember? I have dreams and I don't know what is going on in the dreams. I don't understand them or why they are even happening. I want to remember. I want you in my life. I can't be without you." Naruto said crying cuddling into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke felt every tear drop on his shoulder and felt his heart tear even more.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm here for you." Sasuke said gently rubbing on Naruto's head.

He felt Naruto calm down considerably and was thankful for it. But then he heard a light snoring.

"Damn you Naruto don't fall asleep on me." Sasuke whined his head falling back.

'What should I do now? If I don't talk to him he will become a drunk with it leading to me picking him up again. But if this keeps up I will lose my damn mind. God damn him. I need help.' Sasuke thought as he laid next to Naruto getting comfortable and all, like it was normal.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief and cuddled more into Sasuke. They stayed like that all night. For some unknown reason to the both of them Naruto was to wake up curious to how he even fell asleep and how Sasuke even got to his apartment. He decided it would be best to leave it alone and cook breakfast for the both of them so he could ask Sasuke what was going on when he woke up. Naruto sighed a breath of relief, he couldn't believe he slept that good in such a long time. As Naruto cooked the eggs he started to hear groaning coming from his room and knew Sasuke was waking up and he was thankful for it because the silence was starting to get to him.

Naruto walked to his room and pushed the door open to see Sasuke standing up stretching his body.

"Morning," Naruto said not knowing what else to say to the beautiful man that happened to be just coming out of his bed.

"Hey," Sasuke mumbled walking toward Naruto to get to his bathroom.

"How did you sleep?" Naruto asked biting his lip.

"As great as you," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto seemed to perk up at that answer because he actually slept wonderful unknown to Sasuke.

"I'm glad to hear that." Naruto said walking back to the kitchen.

Sasuke questioned why Naruto looked so happy for and then remembered Naruto saying he could only sleep around him and sighed in irritation. Naruto slept good that's why he was happy.

'Just great,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke washed out his mouth and used the bathroom and then sat there not really feeling to good to go out there by Naruto.

'What do I say to him? Does he even remember what he said to me yesterday? Does he remember crying?' Sasuke questioned in his head being the antisocial person that he is didn't know how to ask Naruto any of those questions.

"Sasuke, I made some coffee for you and eggs if you want some." Naruto said as Sasuke made it to his kitchen.

"Thanks," Sasuke said gently not rejecting the idea of eating with Naruto.

"So, I don't remember even calling you yesterday. So… do you think you can tell me what happened?" Naruto asked biting his lip as he pushed Sasuke his plate.

"You were drunk at a bar and a bartender called my phone to come get you. When I did you wouldn't let me leave your house after that so I got comfortable and fell asleep, is that a problem?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow raising in question.

"No, no not at all." Naruto said waving his hands back and forth in a nervous form.

After that the breakfast was silent. It was until the end that Sasuke realized Naruto was so lost without him around.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him.

"Yes?" Naruto whispered as he washed the dishes.

Sasuke didn't know why the sight broke his heart but it did. Actually yeah he did, it's because he loves Naruto more than anything but can't be with him the way he wants to be.

"I'm sorry that I told you to stop coming around. It's just hard for me right now. But I promise I will get better with what is going on." Sasuke said hoping Naruto didn't ask more questions.

Naruto turned around looking extremely sad but had understanding in his eyes but Sasuke didn't know what it was that Naruto understood.

"I get it, it's hard to be around me when I don't remember anything." Naruto said so softly that Sasuke would have never heard if he wasn't so intent on listening to Naruto to begin with.

"It's not like that…" Sasuke started but he found himself unable to finish the sentence.

"What is it then? Did I do something wrong that I can't remember?" Naruto asked inching closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke bit his lip, ready to cry. "It isn't what you did, but what I did. Please just give me a little bit more time." Sasuke said softly about to cry again.

"If it was what you did then why do you look worse than me?" Naruto questioned as he pulled at Sasuke to look at him.

"Because you won't remember and the reason is my fault." Sasuke said pushing Naruto away but Naruto wouldn't budge.

Naruto didn't want to hear any of that pulling him into a hug. He knew his friend was in pain and he wanted to solve it because he knew he could. What Naruto didn't know was when he was in the hospital Sasuke came and took everything that would remind him of their relationship out the apartment.

"I just want to help you." Naruto said gently.

"Then let me go." Sasuke said softly as he held onto Naruto himself.

"If you want me to let you go, you have to let go of me too." Naruto said not even bothering to move.

"Stupid, I'm not even holding onto you." Sasuke chuckled tears slowly falling off his face and onto Naruto's shirt.

"Yes, you are bastard," Naruto chuckled back holding his tears in as much as he could.

"Idiot," Sasuke said shaking his head and pulling away from Naruto.

Naruto let him pull away and watched as Sasuke wiped away his tears.

"Let's start over," Sasuke said gently.

"Start over what?" Naruto questioned.

"Let's start over from when you woke up. You can come around my house but you can't sleep there all the time." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled, Sasuke was happy to see the smile directed at him for once since Naruto woke up. Sasuke didn't notice but he just uncovered a memory that was better left forgotten. But in his case he was lucky that Naruto wanted to be close to him.

(Flashback)

" _WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ASSUMING THINGS?" Naruto screamed._

" _I'm sorry, let's just start over and act like this never happened." Sasuke said wrapping Naruto into a hug._

(End Flashback)

'What did he assume?' Naruto thought as he had a flashback.

"Sounds good, but what about when I can't sleep, can I come?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side acting like he didn't just gain a memory of him and Sasuke arguing.

"Let me think about it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan then." Naruto said with a big smile.

"Okay I have to get going now so don't stress yourself out too much." Sasuke said as he made an exit for the door.

Sasuke needed to get out of there and he needed it fast. One thing he couldn't take was Naruto's eyes just honest and staring at him expecting more answers than Sasuke was willing to give.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **I want to start by saying that I really want to finish all my stories so I might start working on the ones that are already close to being done for example this one. It only has one more chapter. I know it's rather soon but I already have it planned out. So onto the reviews.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **A. Mizuki: Sorry I can't update the way you want but thank you for thinking my story is awesome I am happy to hear that.**_

 _ **Guest: I am glad someone knew the manga. The next chapter should have more heartbreaking scenes but I don't think there was many in this one.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Chidori95: It gets better believe me. I don't think you can get over love even if you try especially if it's real.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter. I hope everyone likes it.**_

* * *

True to Sasuke's word he let Naruto come over but not as much as he did before Naruto lost his memories. It was too much for him and he was grateful that Naruto knew his boundaries and how much Sasuke could take. He hated that also because Naruto knew him too well.

"Itachi I don't want to talk to them. What happened to them disowning me for being gay?" Sasuke asked on his phone with his brother as he did his work.

"Little brother it has been years since all of us have seen you. Why don't you just come by? Mom really wants to see you and know how you're doing." Itachi said. "I miss you too foolish little brother," Itachi whispered after a second.

"I will think about it," Sasuke said not being able to ignore the fact that he missed his brother too.

Sasuke hung up quickly after that and his mind wouldn't go back to his job. He hasn't seen Naruto in at least a week and Sakura said that he was talking about remembering things but wasn't sure what they were about because they were bits and pieces. Sasuke wasn't sure about what but at the moment he was glad Naruto was occupied at the hospital from what he knew.

* * *

Naruto, on the other hand, was at home trying to piece his mind together. He didn't know what all the flashes were about because they were only pieces but he knew those were the memories of what he forgot. He wanted to know what was going on with him and Sasuke no matter what because he knew Sasuke wasn't going to tell him. He wanted to know so bad that he started to write down every flash he had no matter where he was he carried a notebook writing the memory down in detail and everything that was said so he could connect the dots hopefully. He just knew he had to remember what he forgot no matter what.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked sitting next to Kiba who was watching Naruto in his house writing.

"He's been like that since I got here to pick him up for the doctor," Kiba said.

"I don't need to go to the doctor," Naruto said walking away from the two going to his bedroom.

The two took a minute to look at each other sharing a look and then followed him to his room.

"Naruto you have to go to the doctor and tell him you're getting some of your memories back," Sakura said.

"Yeah I know but at the moment I want to try remembering on my own," Naruto said finally looking up at them from sitting on his bed. "By the way who was Sasuke engaged to?" Naruto asked shocking both of them.

"Naruto we can't tell you the past remember?" Sakura deflected.

"I know you're telling the truth but your lying also you just don't want to tell me who it was," Naruto said knowing them all too well.

"How do you know he was engaged?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Because I found this ring in his apartment," Naruto said pulling the necklace off his neck from under his shirt.

"How do you know it wasn't you that was engaged?" Sakura asked trying to figure out Naruto's thought process.

"I would only marry one person in my life and I am pretty sure if I popped the question I would have stuck by them," Naruto said.

Both Kiba and Sakura knew what Naruto was saying because that's what he said when he asked Sasuke to marry him.

"That person I asked to marry me would be here with me. So, who was Sasuke engaged to?" Naruto asked again.

"We can't tell you," Kiba said for the both of them.

"Why the hell not?" Naruto asked glaring at Kiba.

"Because it's not our business to tell if you want to know so badly ask Sasuke yourself. I am pretty sure he is going to be mad that you're carrying around his ring though." Kiba said deflating the situation for everyone quickly.

Sasuke would definitely grow to appreciate Kiba later in life for that save.

"Fine, just don't tell him I got his ring. I will find the right time to tell him." Naruto said.

"We won't say anything," Kiba said not knowing Sakura already said something to Sasuke about the ring and him questioning the engagement.

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Sasuke screamed in his house as he read the text message.

He started to look for the ring and only could find Naruto's which he kept on a chain around his neck. Now Naruto had his ring on a necklace around his neck. What the fuck was going on?

All Sasuke knew at that moment was that he needed to get his ring back from Naruto without bringing up the topic of marriage. He didn't want to open up that can of worms no matter what. Problem was that he knew Naruto was going to be a problem when it came to that. Maybe he could invite him to spend the night that way he can just take it from him hopefully he carries it on him.

"Maybe I should take my brother on that offer to go to our parents' house for the week," Sasuke said to himself.

That could at least help him clear his thoughts of Naruto. It could probably even sort out his feelings if he is away. He loves Naruto but what if this was a stepping stone to change both their lives. He was hoping that things could be better for him and Naruto if he did this.

Sasuke called Itachi back right away and agreed to come and started packing his stuff because he knew he wanted to leave as fast as he could. Fifteen minutes later just as he walked out the door he saw the blonde head walking up to his stairs.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said acting like he didn't hear about the engagement ring earlier he really didn't want to get in that conversation right now.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Well you're not going to believe this but my brother got a hold of me and told me to come back home for a while to spend some time with the family," Sasuke said.

"Wow... that's a good thing, right? I know you left things on a bad term so they are wonderful right?" Naruto asked.

"It could be good or bad you remember how bad it got when my father first found out the I was gay," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders as they walked back down the stairs.

"Yeah, well you can call me if you need someone to talk to and I can tell you about the stuff that Sakura and Kiba are making me go through that way you don't have to think about your situation too much," Naruto said with a smile.

'You're the reason I am doing this,' Sasuke thought as he looked at the blonde who had a smile on his face that didn't really reach his eyes. "Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked knowing he was going to regret it.

"It's nothing; I don't want you to have to think about it especially when you got something so huge on your plate already," Naruto said with a smile.

"Sakura said you have been going to the doctor recently how is that going?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I don't want to go to that doctor anymore," Naruto said softly making Sasuke look at him to see that Naruto seemed oddly put off.

"What's wrong? What did the doctor do?" Sasuke asked.

"It just feels like he isn't trying to help my memory but suppress it. I don't want it suppressed I want to remember. I feel like I lost someone extremely important to me and in a sense, I feel like I lost you. I have to remember no matter what." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"Wait..." Sasuke said putting his hand up. "Back up what is the doctor doing that makes you feel that way?" Sasuke asked ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"Just the way he acts when I say I remembered something then gives me this medication. I don't take it but when I'm there with him I have no choice but to take it. Do you think he is trying to sabotage me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto do you think that maybe the medicine is helping you to remember?" Sasuke asked.

"I read the medication up online it isn't helping me its decreasing memory flow," Naruto said.

"What is the medication called?" Sasuke asked as he got to his car.

"Pentaloscel," Naruto said.

"I will look it up more but until you hear from me don't take those drugs understand?" Sasuke said in a firm tone that he used to use with Naruto.

"Okay, so does that mean I shouldn't go to the doctor?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"If you don't want to take those pills then no," Sasuke said with a chuckle coming out. "If you absolutely have to take Sakura with you and make her question why they are giving you pills that decrease your memory instead of improving it," Sasuke said getting in his car.

Naruto felt weird he couldn't really explain it but he was extremely unsettled with letting Sasuke go back to his family alone and it showed because he was jittery and didn't want to let Sasuke's door go.

"Naruto, I have to get going," Sasuke said.

"Can I come?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was shocked he was shocked beyond belief.

"I know you probably want to spend time with your family seeing as you haven't seen them in so long but I can't help but feel anxious about you going back. I will feel worried the whole time you're away." Naruto said hopping on both of his feet.

Sasuke could see the nervousness in his eyes and he couldn't help but get a small smile at the way Naruto blushed saying everything but he really didn't want to take Naruto.

"Please don't say no," Naruto said making Sasuke look up quickly.

Sasuke sighed giving in and realizing that is a week away was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

"Fine, I will let you come with me but don't make a fuss about the things my father says," Sasuke said getting a fussy pout from Naruto. "Naruto you have to promise me that you won't argue with my father?" Sasuke said softly. "Or you can't come," Sasuke said finalizing the situation.

"Fine, I promise," Naruto said reluctantly.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this," Sasuke said as Naruto got into the car on the other side.

"You might but I promise to be on my best behavior," Naruto said giving him a nice smile that Sasuke couldn't help but smile back to making Naruto's heart beat faster.

"We should go to your apartment and get some clothes for you and contact Sakura that you're not going to be around for a while so she doesn't worry about you," Sasuke said not noticing the turmoil in the seat next to him.

They got to Naruto's apartment very quickly and Sasuke for some odd reason decided he would come and help Naruto and he instantly regretted it.

"Naruto why is your house full of papers and notebooks?" Sasuke asked as looked around.

"Sasuke I have vivid dreams and memory flashes so I write them down in the most detailed way so I can make sure to get them all together," Naruto said as he went to his room.

Sasuke stayed in the living room picking a notebook up and it happened to be a notebook about dreams Naruto has. It was very detailed to the point that Naruto mentioned that he was over someone while they had sex. He described the voice as rough and shaken.

"Oh dear," Sasuke said softly putting the notebook down because he knew that it was about him and Naruto.

"SASUKE I'm ready now," Naruto said coming out of his room with a book bag.

"Naruto your apartment is becoming too much," Sasuke said.

"I know you're not talking seeing as your apartment was a mess when I came by last time with a bunch of your writing ideas. You even had a board of ideas that I helped with might I add." Naruto said making Sasuke chuckle.

"Okay I get it but you're usually a neat person until it comes to your room," Sasuke said as they walked to the door. "Let me call Itachi to let him know you're coming too." Sasuke said walking away from Naruto.

Naruto was a bit OCD when it came to his things and that was something him and Sasuke shared in common and one of the reasons they couldn't live together. They just lived differently so he knew when his things were touched even if they were put in the exact same form they could never be the exact same way as you put it no matter what you do there is always something different.

Sasuke came back into the room with a smile on his face. Naruto seemed different.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering something and got lost in thought," Naruto said.

"Well, Itachi said my parents wouldn't mind seeing you two since you haven't been home either," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto said looking down thinking about his parents.

Despite minor hiccups, Naruto got close to the Uchiha family after his parents died. Kushina Naruto's mother was best friends with Sasuke's mother before the boys even knew about it.

"Have you been to their graves?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto said softly.

"Do you want to go with me?" Sasuke asked.

"I think they would like that," Naruto said softly with a smile.

"Good then we will go together," Sasuke said as he started up the car.

Naruto was quiet as they drove to Sasuke's family estate which was two hours away. As they got closer to the house the more nervous Sasuke became and started to fidget.

"Don't worry so much, I'm with you this time," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand gently to squeeze it then pulled away.

"I don't know why I decided to do this I should have just stayed home," Sasuke said bouncing in his seat.

"Well, we can always leave our bags in the car so we can make a quick getaway later if something happens," Naruto said making a nervous chuckle come from Sasuke.

"That won't be a good idea because that is already putting it in my head to run away from this," Sasuke said as they pulled in the driveway.

"It will be okay," Naruto said squeezing his thigh quickly before pulling away.

They both got out the car at the same time and were shocked to see Itachi already outside waiting for them.

"Your brother still looks the same from when we were kids," Naruto whispered as they started walking up the driveway.

"Shush," Sasuke said.

As they got closer Itachi walked over to them giving Sasuke a warm inviting hug.

"I missed you, little brother," Itachi said smiling then let Sasuke go then he turned to Naruto pulling him into a hug. "You both got so big from high school," Itachi said after he let go of them.

Itachi was happy to know they were still as close as ever. He didn't know the whole situation about what happened to Naruto but he knew that they were at one point an item and Sasuke is doing everything in his power to ignore that fact. He doesn't get why his brother was torturing himself when it was so obvious that his brother was happy with Naruto happier than he was with anyone else. The same could be said for Naruto he never seen Naruto smile bigger than when he smiles at Sasuke.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HIM!" Fugaku screamed from inside the house.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY FUGAKU UCHIHA HE IS GOING TO BE HERE FOR A WEEK AND YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" Mikoto screamed back.

"Have they been fighting like that since I gave you an answer?" Sasuke asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, mother has been trying to get father to agree but he hasn't agreed to it. He said when you start dating a woman and get married then you can come back." Itachi said shaking his head.

"I still remember the day he kicked me out," Sasuke said.

"Yeah you stayed at my home," Naruto said nodding his head.

After a week Naruto and Fugaku got into a big argument that led to Naruto getting kicked out of his own apartment which led to the two moving back in with Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I still remember that too," Sasuke said nodding.

"How have you two been? It has been ten years," Itachi said.

"I was just in an accident so other than that I have been fine," Naruto said.

"Speaking of the accident I need you to look up this medication that Naruto's doctor prescribed him," Sasuke said taking the name out of his little notebook he put it in.

"Come inside and I will look it up on my database in my computer," Itachi said gesturing to the door with his head.

He saw the hesitance in his brother's eyes and face so he knew this was going to be an uphill battle to just get his brother inside.

"Sasuke it's going to be okay. I am here now," Naruto said making Sasuke release some of the tension in his shoulders.

Itachi really wished he was here when his brother got kicked out because it would have never happened if he was here. It seemed like Naruto took control on protecting his brother though so I guess he should be grateful to it.

"Now let's go inside," Naruto said pushing Sasuke inside the threshold of the house.

Fugaku and Mikoto stopped arguing the moment they saw Sasuke. He wanted to immediately run out but Naruto kept it planted inside the house.

"Let me go Naruto," Sasuke said.

"If I do you will run," Naruto whispered back making sure to not let Sasuke go.

In the midst of it all, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and Sasuke seemed to gasp shocked by Naruto. Naruto was shocked too because it was something he felt before and no not from when they were kids but recently an intimate gesture a sign of comfort.

"It's okay," Naruto whispered letting Sasuke go.

"Hello, mother, father," Sasuke said scared beyond belief.

"Why Sasuke it's been so long," Mikoto said walking up to her youngest.

"Yes, it has," Sasuke said as she pulled him into a hug.

As she pulled away she looked at Naruto with a smile.

"It has been too long seeing you too Naruto," Mikoto said hugging him.

Naruto didn't resist the hug he got from her but didn't stop looking at the man in front of them all.

"Itachi you didn't tell me Naruto was coming too," Fugaku said.

"I can leave if you want me to," Naruto said moving toward the door.

"No, you will not," Sasuke said pulling Naruto back by him.

"I actually did tell you both that he was coming but you two were arguing so you ignored me. I took upon myself to tell him it was fine." Itachi said with a healthy smirk on his face. "Come you two so I can tell you what the pills do," Itachi said heading toward the stairs pulling Sasuke as Sasuke pulled Naruto.

"Later Mikoto, Fugaku," Naruto said waving as he let them drag him upstairs.

"So, you're telling me that his doctor gave him this prescription?" Itachi said putting on his glasses as he looked at his computer. "I can't look it up without the prescription number," Itachi said but he looked up the drug as he said that.

"Naruto do you have the prescription with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I brought it with me because I figured you might need it," Naruto said going into his bag.

Naruto threw it at Itachi who caught it without even looking in their direction.

"Still got reflexes like a cat," Naruto said making Itachi chuckle.

"I will look up your doctor too to see what type of record he has," Itachi said with a smile.

Naruto noticed the ring on Itachi's finger. It was a wedding band.

"Itachi when did you get married?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked up and then to the side.

"I would have invited you guys but father made a big deal about everything to the point when I just ran away and eloped," Itachi said.

"I would have done the same thing if I was around father," Sasuke said.

"Do you have kids now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I have one already and another on the way," Itachi said.

* * *

 _ **"Sasuke I don't need kids to be happy. Why can't you just believe me when I say that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke was obviously upset.**_

 _ **"Because one day you're going to regret this decision and I don't want to be the blame for it," Sasuke said.**_

 _ **"I won't blame you for my decisions but I will blame you for taking away my options." Naruto snapped.**_

* * *

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked making Itachi look up.

Naruto was falling he could feel it.

"SASUKE he's falling," Itachi said springing up from the mattress he was laying on to help his brother.

Sasuke caught Naruto just before he hit his head.

"Do you think it's a side effect?" Sasuke asked talking about the drugs.

"Possibly," Itachi said helping Sasuke put Naruto on the bed while they walked out of the room to talk about the drugs and other things.

They went to Sasuke's old room while Naruto was in Itachi's room.

* * *

 _ **"Sasuke I love you, I really love you and I want to be with you. I want to be with you more than I ever wanted to be with anyone in my life." Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Naruto you don't even know what your feelings for me are," Sasuke said.**_

 _ **"Yes, I do, I want to be with you in every way shape or form. I want to kiss you and hold you. I want to grow old with you." Naruto said making a small smile appear on his face.**_

* * *

 _ **"Sasuke I know you don't believe in me the way I believe in you but I need to do this. You're the only person in the world I know I can share the rest of my life with. So, will you marry me?" Naruto asked as he got down on one knee.**_

 _ **Sasuke nearly fell out of his seat from shock but as much as he was shocked the tears started coming down his face.**_

 _ **"I want to be with you forever and go through everything together with you. We spent the majority of our lives fighting but I will spend the rest of my life fighting for this relationship to continue I love you." Naruto said with a soft smile appearing on his face.**_

 _ **He tilted his head to the side trying to see Sasuke's face because he was hiding it behind his bangs.**_

 _ **"I think you Sasuke Uchiha deserve the world and I want to give it to you," Naruto said with a smile that was holding all the love in the world with it.**_

* * *

 _ **"Naruto are you serious about this house?" Shikamaru asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I haven't been more serious in my life. All I have to do is tell him tonight and then we can move in and start a family." Naruto said throwing a smile at Shikamaru.**_

 _ **"Ok I will hold the information and then you can tell me when you want to give it to him," Shikamaru said with a chuckle.**_

 _ **"Thanks, man," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed.**_

 _ **"FINE!" Naruto screamed just as he went down the stairs seeing the look of fear in Sasuke's eyes.**_

* * *

Naruto woke up in a flash not believing he forgot something as important as loving Sasuke and wanting to be with him for the rest of his life. Naruto pulled out his phone and called Shikamaru.

"What's up Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you still have that house for me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, wait you remember?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Yeah, I am slightly hurt by all this but I should be fine once I settle all this," Naruto said.

"Good luck man," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks," Naruto said hanging up.

Naruto walked out of the room didn't bother to stop by Sasuke and Itachi as he knew they were in Sasuke's room. He walked downstairs and straight out the door. He knew where he had to go and he wasn't going to stop until he got there today. He was brave enough to step forward.

"Sasuke you realize how stupid you sound right? You should have just told him that you love him and accept what he wants from you and that's your heart." Itachi said.

"I know but I'm scared he is going to regret it or change his mind," Sasuke said.

"If it wasn't you and it was someone else and they were telling you this doubting information on Naruto what would you do?" Itachi asked.

"I would tell them to stop doubting him because he is the best man in the world," Sasuke said.

"So why are you doubting him then if you know that?" Itachi asked and the look on his little brother's face was priceless like he never thought of that before. "Little brother I feel bad for him," Itachi said poking Sasuke in the forehead.

"Do you think I was wrong for hiding are engagement from him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said softly.

"We should go check on him," Sasuke said getting up Itachi following after him.

The moment they walked into the room they were shocked to see that Naruto wasn't there.

"HE'S NOT HERE ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed freaking out.

"If you're looking for Naruto he walked out the door just ten minutes ago," Mikoto said gently.

Sasuke didn't hesitate he ran out of the house so quickly his brother couldn't even keep up with him. Sasuke knew there were only three places Naruto would go to while they were here and those three places were his grandpa's house, his family home, and the graves that he hasn't gone to see since they were kids. Naruto always thought of it as sad so never went despite every trying to get him to go. Sasuke drove to the graves because those were the ones he was least likely to go to.

When Sasuke got there, he spotted the blonde hair and knew immediately that it was Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke said loudly and walked up the stairs as Naruto continued to stare at the tombstones.

"It's about time, right?" Naruto said but it felt like he was talking to himself.

That was the moment Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sasuke's heart stopped again.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I am excited for another one of my stories to be completed. I can't believe this story is going this way but I am still proud of it._**


End file.
